The Real Hermione
by Mz Slytherin Trickz
Summary: Hermione Granger no longer wants to be who she is but that is about to change. When Hermione comes of age everything is bought to the light including her real identity. How will things change when Hermione is no longer the person everyone knows and loves?


_**Disclaimer: I really don't think J.K. Rowling would be posting stories on fanfic under the penname Mz Slytherin Trickz. I am not J.K. Rowling. Therefore, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

Hermione was tired of pretending. She was tired of pretending to be something she wasn't. She didn't want to be the little know-it-all bookworm stuck to Harry Potter anymore. She was tired of the false, endless labels being placed on her. Potter's Sidekick. Weasely's Girlfriend. And the most infuriating label of them all. Mudblood.

She wasn't Potter's sidekick. She actually hated The Boy Who Wouldn't Fucking Die. She definitely wasn't the filthy little blood traitors girlfriend. Neither was she a mudblood, Merlin forbid.

Hermione decided it was time to show everyone just exactly who the real her was. This year things would change. She would no longer be stuck in a house full of disgusting muggles. Since she was coming of age, she would be allowed to live with her real parents. The charm placed on her to hide her actual appearance would fade. Finally, her task for the Dark Lord would be complete and she would be rewarded and cherished above all of his followers.

Hermione laughed evilly. 'Yes,' she said to herself. 'This year everyone will know the real me. My name will be spoken in fear and respect all over the world. And eventually everything will be mine.'

She didn't enjoy hurting Potter and his dense little friend. She almost choked with laughter. Of course she enjoyed it. After-all, she just wouldn't be her if she didn't. However, she did experience a slight pang of guilt. She quickly got over that feeling though. There's room for neither guilt nor pity in this profession.

"Coming Muggle," she yelled with a role of her eyes as she heard her name being called. It was time for dinner. Hermione checked her image in the mirror.

"What was that honey?" Her supposed mother cried up the stairs.

"I said coming Mother," she yelled with a smirk. She checked her image again before heading downstairs to dine with the muggles one last time before finally getting rid of them forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione sat at the table and watched the muggles clean up after dinner. As they finished up they noticed Hermione still hadn't moved from her seat.

"Is something wrong honey?" They inquired.

Hermione began to clean her nails with a razor sharp dagger she had produced from her robe.

"Now that you mention it there is," Hermione said with a deadly gleam in her eye. A faint smirk could be seen on her face.

"Hermione, where did you get that knife from? You really shouldn't be playing with that it's dangerous put it away." Her mother stated.

"A knife is no more dangerous than the person who wields it, Mother. Do you actually think I'm dangerous?" Hermione asked innocently. She still did not put the knife away.

Hermione's smirk grew as she watched the muggles laugh.

"Of course we don't," they said at the same time still chuckling.

"Well you should," Hermione said maliciously as she threw the knife and watched as it flew across the room and buried itself hilt deep in Hermione's intended victim.

Hermione's father fell grasping at his chest. He began to cough up blood and pretty soon he knew no more. Hermione watched this ordeal with a smile on her face until she realized the other muggle was screaming and running for the door. She brought her down with a quick "Arvada Kedavra." She smiled and skipped upstairs to her room where she slept the day away. Dreaming for the next day when she would finally be of age.

**_Author's note: I decided to do something a little different than most stories. So please review. This is my first fan fiction story and I really want to know what you think_**


End file.
